


Step Four: Anticipation

by xtremeroswellian



Series: Sin Wagon [4]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Build up, Chloe's here for it, F/M, Making The Ex Jealous, PDA, Seduction, Teasing, There's more to Dean than good looks, Touching, UST, playing pool, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe was doing her best to focus on the game at hand as she leaned down over the pool table, eyes measuring the distance between the ball and the corner pocket, but Dean wasn’t making it easy for her. He was standing close. Very close.And when his hands moved to rest on her hips from behind and he leaned over her, his body curling against hers like melting cheese on bread, she had to close her eyes for a brief moment just to keep her bearings.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester
Series: Sin Wagon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721446





	Step Four: Anticipation

For the second time in as many days, Dean Winchester found himself at the Daily Planet. As he descended the stairs, he spotted her at her desk, focused intently on whatever she was writing. Her blonde hair fell across her cheek and he watched in fascination as she pushed it aside without losing focus.

His gaze flickered to where Jimmy Olsen sat a few desks away, also watching Chloe. His eyes narrowed slightly and he walked over to where she sat, grinning broadly at her. “Hello, Gorgeous.”

Chloe looked up, startled by his presence. “Were we supposed to meet?”

“Just thought I’d drop in and see my girl.” He winked at her and tilted his head ever-so-slightly in Jimmy’s general direction.

Understanding dawned on her and she rose to her feet, a smile spreading across her face. “I’m glad you did.”

Dean could feel the other man’s eyes on them and with a sense of wicked pleasure, he reached out and hauled Chloe against him. “Lesson one. Make him remember what he’s missing out on,” he whispered before capturing her lips with his own.

He felt her hesitate for the briefest moment, and then she shifted closer to him, kissing him back with an intensity Dean hadn’t felt from someone in a long time.

He slowly, reluctantly pulled away from her a moment later, searching her emerald eyes. “Let’s meet when you’re off work.”

“Where?”

“You know that bar on Center Street? Roadie’s?”

“Never been there, but yeah.”

He winked at her. “How’s 8 o’clock sound?” he asked just loudly enough for Jimmy to hear.

“Sounds great.” Amusement danced in her eyes.

Dean leaned in and kissed her again, this time more gently, his hands cupping her face. “Can hardly wait,” he murmured against her mouth. He grinned when she shivered involuntarily. Then he tucked some hair behind her ear and headed away from her desk, a satisfied smirk on his face.

As he headed up the stairs, he turned and looked down, smirk widening at the look of disbelief on Jimmy’s face.

Then he shifted his gaze to Chloe, a bit surprised to realize she was gazing back up at him. He held her gaze for a moment, then winked. As he stepped outside he gave a fist pump in the air.

Not only had he succeeded in helping her shock the hell out of the 007 wannabe, he was pretty certain he’d actually captured Chloe Sullivan’s genuine interest.

And that? Was just awesome.

* * *

“You know how to play pool?”

Chloe blinked and looked at him. “Can’t say that I do.”

“Excellent.” He took a swig of beer and set the bottle down on the counter before turning to face her. His eyes raked over her low-cut red blouse and tight black jeans and he let out a whistle. “You’re gonna get me in trouble.”

She arched an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Cause, Darlin’….you are smoking’ hot.” He grinned and she rolled her eyes. “Seriously. Half the guys in the place are staring.”

Chloe looked around uncertainly.

“Including your ex,” he whispered against her ear.

She paused. “He’s here?”

“Mmhmm. In the back corner. But don’t look. Don’t wanna let on that you know.” He brushed his lips against her ear and felt a moment of triumph when he heard a soft, barely audible groan escape her. He moved his hands to rest on her hips, pulling her a little closer.

She looked up at him, her heart beating a little more quickly. “What now?”

Dean brushed a kiss against her cheek. “Now I teach you how to kick ass at pool.”

“Yes, because that will make me a guy-magnet,” she said, shaking her head a little.

He grinned. “Are you kidding? A woman who can kick my ass at pool? Now that is hot.”

* * *

Chloe was doing her best to focus on the game at hand as she leaned down over the pool table, eyes measuring the distance between the ball and the corner pocket, but Dean wasn’t making it easy for her. He was standing close. Very close.

And when his hands moved to rest on her hips from behind and he leaned over her, his body curling against hers like melting cheese on bread, she had to close her eyes for a brief moment just to keep her bearings.

“Lean into it a little more,” he murmured against her ear, his hands sliding down her arms and repositioning her hands on the pool stick. “Like this.”

She drew in a breath in an attempt to steady herself as she leaned with him, his chest pressed firmly against her back.

“That’s it. Gentle. Not too hard. Just let it happen,” he whispered, sliding the stick between her fingers and guiding her to gently tap the ball with the end of it. She watched in faint amazement as it spun right into the corner pocket.

Chloe craned her neck to look at him in surprise, her eyes wide.

“See? You’re a natural,” he said with a grin.

“Only because you’re helping me,” she said wryly.

“No, that was all you, Chlo.” He dipped his head and kissed her, catching her off guard. If he hadn’t slid his arms around her waist, she would’ve stumbled against the pool table. Instead she found herself pressed tightly against him, her arms sliding around his neck of their own decision.

Dean grinned slightly against her lips as he heard someone clear their throat behind her. He kept her close though he reluctantly ended the kiss, arching an eyebrow at the geek standing there. “Can I help you?”

“Hey, Chloe,” Jimmy said uncomfortably, staring at Dean with barely suppressed hatred. “Gonna introduce me to your friend?”

She turned to look at him, casual disinterest on her face. “Oh. Hey, Jimmy. This is Dean.” The way she purred his name made Dean groan involuntarily, his fingertips brushing lightly against the small of her back.

“Dean,” Jimmy repeated.

“Winchester,” he supplied with a smirk. “And you would be?”

“The ex.”

“Sorry for you.” He dipped his head and brushed a kiss across the back of Chloe’s neck, smirk widening when she shivered at the sensation.

“So, this isn’t really your normal hang out.”

“Yours either,” Chloe said casually as Dean slid his arms around her from behind. She covered his arms with her own, leaning back against him.

He shrugged, gaze flickering from her to Dean and then back again. “Can we talk?”

“Actually, we were just leaving. Long night ahead,” Dean responded with a lazy grin, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

She shut her eyes, licking her lips without thinking about it. “Rain check, Jimmy.”

His eyes were wide as he watched them turn and head for the door, leaving him to wonder when the hell Chloe had met this ‘Dean’ guy and become so friendly with him.

* * *

“That was awesome.” Chloe grinned up at Dean as he led her to the Impala.

“I aim to please,” he responded with a grin of his own, resting his hands on either side of her against the car.

“So now what happens?” Her voice was very soft, a little uncertain.

Dean gazed at her intently, leaning down and kissing her softly. “Now I take you home and you get some sleep.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “But I thought--”

“Don’t you have work early tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but--”

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not a total jerk, Chlo,” he murmured against her hair.

“I didn’t think you were.” Her voice was quiet.

He lifted his head and met her eyes. “It’s a process, remember?”

She sighed softly.

“So. Tomorrow night?” He arched an eyebrow.

A faint smile touched Chloe’s lips and she wondered what he had in store for her then.

Dean smirked and kissed her once more before pulling the passenger door open for her. Once she was inside, he shut the door and drew in a deep breath. The anticipation just might kill him before it was all said and done.

But he had a feeling it would be worth it.


End file.
